Like A Wrecking Ball
by AdorablyEvilMox
Summary: Title from the song by Eric Church. I guess you could call it a smutfic/songfic. After 3 weeks on the road,Jon has some catching up to do with his girl,Audrey. Lyrics from the song are in italics. Rated M for obvious reasons. Sweet but sexy story,enjoy!


Jon has been on the road for 3 straight weeks. Town after town,rental car after rental car,picture after picture with fans,promo after promo.

For 3 weeks he has been Dean Ambrose. But if he really thought about it though,he's always Dean Ambrose,even at home. His character is so much a part of him,so much of his personality,that he thinks of himself as Dean,sometimes he forgets his real name. But there's another part of him,the part that's not so crazy,the part that enjoys cruising around Vegas in his classic T-Bird with his arm wrapped 'round his girl.

That's another thing. Jon had been seeing Audrey for over a year now,and he hated having to leave her for work. Most of him hates technology,but he thanks God for the fact that he can talk,text,and video chat with her,if not,he'd lose his mind.

They had met at a show,she had VIP tickets,he was on the short list of Superstars for the meet and greet. He instantly fell for her blazing red hair and emerald eyes,and when he heard her Southern accent,forget about it,he was hooked. He slipped her his number and the rest is history.

 _I,I been_ _gone,been gone too long,singin' my songs on the road. Another town,one more show,and I'm comin' home._

Now here he is,sitting alone in his hotel room,texting her,missing the shit out of her,losing his mind. Just two more days and he'd be home.

She sent him a selfie of herself painting her toenails and he couldn't help but smile.

Y _ou,look at you,send me one more shot sittin' on a bathroom sink. Damn you really turn me on,paintin' your toenails pink._

Jon:I miss you so fucking much,I'm not sure if I can wait one more night. I'm losing my mind,baby girl.

Audrey:It's only 24 more hours,it's not that bad. I miss you too Jonny.

Jon:Only 24 more hours she says,baby that's an eternity for me.

 _Easy baby for you to say,but if I could make it just one more day._

Audrey:It'll be here before you know it. Listen,I'm about to pass out,do you want me to call you before I go to bed?

Jon:Nah,baby,you get some sleep. I love you.

Audrey:I love you too sweetcheeks. Goodnight.

Jon himself couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her,her smile,her laugh,everything.

The next morning he got up and went to the gym and sort of half-assed worked out

They'd been on tour in Europe for a week,but tonight he'd be on a flight back to the states,getting home around noon.

He walked around the city of Dublin for awhile,picking out stuff to bring back home to Audrey. But it wasn't long until he ran out of stuff to do so he went back to his room to pack. After that he just sat on his bed and channel surfed the tv. Later some of the guys asked him to come out to eat but he politely declined. There was only one thing he was thinking about eating,but it wasn't food.

He dozed off around 6 but was woke up by Seth banging on his door,telling him it was time to go. He quickly scooped up his duffle bag and sprinted down to a waiting taxi.

The whole ride to the airport he bounced his leg up and down,getting anxious. He got pissed off at the long line waiting to board,minutes felt like hours.

But finally they boarded. He managed to fall asleep for a little while,waking up when he felt the sun on his face. He looked at his watch,not much longer now.

An hour left to go and he texted Audrey,warning her to get ready,that he'd jump her as soon as he walked through the door. She responded 'haha' but Jon was serious,he couldn't wait to have her.

They land at LAX and Dean runs to his car that also had been neglected for 3 weeks. He speeds off toward Vegas,not caring about the speed limit.

Only 10 more minutes...

 _Don't give a damn what these keys are for,I'm gonna knock down that front door._

He parks the car and jumps out, and runs to the house,literally nearly breaking down his own door.

 _That old house is gonna be shakin',rafter and rockin' foundation quakin',crash right through the front door and back you up against the wall,love you baby,take it right there,baby,rock you baby like a wreckin' ball._

He backs her against the kitchen wall and kisses her,softly,but deeply,their bodies and tongues meeting after a long absence.

''Oh Jon,I missed you so much.'' Audrey sighs and kisses him back as hard as he kissed her.

''Fuck,I missed you too.'' He started kissing her neck.

She moaned lightly at his touch and he picks her up off the ground and she wraps her legs around him.

He can feel his hardness trying to escape his tight jeans,and she feels a growing puddle between her legs.

 _I'ma find out what that house is made of,been too many nights since it's felt us make love. Wanna rock some sheetrock,knock some pictures off the wall,love you baby like a wreckin' ball._

He carries her to the bedroom,kissing her lips and neck along the way. He gently lays her on the bed and rips his leather jacket off,throwing it in some unknown corner. He then reaches down and quite literally rips off Audrey's tank top,exposing her big,perky breasts in a red lacy bra.

He growled at the sight and had to control himself,he didn't want to come before he was even inside her.

He sucks on both breasts,leaving hickies,and she reaches behind herself to unhook her bra.

His mouth finds its way to the erect nubs and sucks at them,one by one,enjoying the way he feels her skin break out into goosebumps as his scruff caresses it.

Finally he unbuttons and unzips her jeans and throws them somewhere,vaguely hearing them knock over a lamp.

''Jon,go pick that lamp up.'' Audrey sighs/laughs.

''Fuck it,it can wait.'' He replies in between kisses to her stomach.

Jon then begins to rub at her over her panties,eliciting a moan from Audrey.

She then takes them off herself and flings them over Jon's head.

He stares longingly at her wet mound,absolutely dripping. He couldn't take the way his dick was pressing against his jeans so he quickly removes them and his boxer shorts,Audrey reached out to grab him.

''Nuh-uh,ladies first.'' He smirks and dives into her folds,his tongue finding the familiar taste and crevices that he missed so much.

He devours her pussy,slurping up her juices while she squirms and moans and lightly pulls his hair.

She feels that familiar pressure build up and hits her climax.

''Fuck,Jon!'' She screams and wiggles,almost fainting from the sensation.

''Fuck.'' He also moaned. God he had missed how she tasted.

Audrey sits up on the bed while Jon stands and she instantly takes his cock in her mouth,savoring the way he tasted.

She loved sucking him,she enjoyed the sense of power it gave her,and of course she loved pleasing her man.

In the shape Jon was in it didn't take long to explode,sending his come down her throat and getting a little on her face and cheeks.

He couldn't make any noise,just a sort of squeaking sound.

He had to stand there for a minute to get the strength back is his legs,which were almost shaking.

Audrey scooted herself higher on the bed and opened her legs wide.

''Jon,please.'' She moaned and he joined her on his knees,between her legs and took his cock in his hands and teased her clit before he entered.

Emotions overwhelmed him,all at once he felt the love he had for her,it almost broke his heart how much he loved her. And he always felt this way after he had been gone for awhile.

He thrust slowly at first but sped up quickly,loving the familiarity of her tight walls.

They each huffed and moaned and Jon growled a bit as he always does,and Audrey began to writhe underneath him,throwing her head back and bucking against him.

''Ugh!God damn it!Fuuuuuck.''

Needless to say all that moaning made Jon come as well,slowing his speed and resting his head in the crook of Audrey's shoulder.

''Shit.''

''Jon,I love you so fucking much,I missed you so much.'' She said and kissed his cheek.

''I love you babygirl. And I hate being away from you. Next time,you need to come on tour with me.''

''There wouldn't be any privacy.''

''You know what they say,if the bus is a-rockin' then don't bother knockin'.

Audrey giggled and Jon slipped back into her.

They spent the whole day and night like that,making love,talking,making love,then talking some more. The only time they stopped for an extended period of time was to order a pizza for dinner and to eat and drink.

Late that evening,or early the next day depending on how you look at it,they half-drunkenly finally collapsed next to each other,Audrey finding the nook between Jon's neck and shoulder,and Jon,resting his head on top of the head of the person he loved more any other person,place or thing in the world.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok so I wrote this after I heard Like A Wrecking Ball by Eric Church,pretty awesome song,you should listen to it. Has nothing whatsoever to do with the song by the same name by that annoying pop skank I will not name,lol. Obviously the lyrics are not in order,I rearranged them to fit the story. Anyways,thanks for reading!


End file.
